All Eyes on Me
by Black.Misfit
Summary: L has the security cameras and wire tapes in the Yagami household. He soon discovers that Light has a few hidden hobbies besides studying. And L couldn't imagine looking away. LXLight yaoi romp.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. I didn't want to be typical and post a LightXL yaoi fanfic, but I couldn't help it. As traditional as it is, I couldn't back down from a sexual romp with L and the security cameras and wire taps in the Yagami household. This is pretty much what this story is. I just had the urge to write some sort of yaoi smut so if it's too graphic, then I did a good job!**

Throughout the investigation of the Kira case, the dark-haired detective had his eyes on only one suspect. Was it the fact that he _**had**_to be the mass serial killer of criminals or was it the fact that he had the detective baffled with curiosity? Either way, L couldn't take his dreary eyes off the intellectual high schoolar named Light Yagami. No matter how hard he tried.

* * *

It's been a few days since the cameras and wire taps were placed in the Yagami house, but there hasn't been any sign of anything suspicious that involved Kira. The great detective L sat crouched in the computer chair watching the monitors of the Yagami's dining room never taking his eyes off the brown-haired boy eating dinner. Police chief Yagami sat in the chair next to him while staring at his family dining without him. They watched the screens while L noticed Mr. Yagami's eyes were forced to stay open. The older man took a sip of coffee, but couldn't cover up his tired appearance and drowsy energy. L knew he could stay up for hours without end, but Mr. Yagami was a lot older and needed his rest. As the family was getting ready for bed, Mr. Yagami's yawns became more apparent.

"You should get some rest. It's late and I want you to be in working condition for tomorrow," L said never taking his eyes away from the monitors. Chief Yagami tried to answer back, but was cut off with another powerful yawn.

"No I should watch this with you. It is my family," he answered.

"I can keep watch. You can sleep on the couch in the other room if you want," the detective insisted. Mr. Yagami decided to give up on any attempts at a comeback so he got up from his seat and slept in the other room while L kept watching. Everybody was about to go to sleep except one person. The person he wanted to watch over the entire time he suspected of being Kira. Light was sitting at his desk studying through a mountain of books before turning off his desk lamp and heading to the bathroom with a towel in his arms. He got to the bathroom and reached over to turn on the shower and began to undress. L didn't want to look but at the same time he couldn't turn away from the images. He had to keep watching for anything suspicious by any means necessary. Light took off his tie and slowly unbuttoned his white school shirt revealing a well-toned body. L couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest and felt himself start to sweat as Light unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. L knew Light was a growing man, but he never would've guesses he was that "big" down there. L's breathing was hard and heavy as he watched the the brown-haired boy wash every inch of his body. L followed every drop of water that ran down his chest and dropped at the end of his member. L's thumb ran across his bottom lip and felt it quiver at the very sight of Light's mature body. Light turned off the water and dried himself with his towel and made his way to his bed room. L felt himself get hard and his erection became too painful to bare as he watched Light dry his wet hair. In L's eyes, Light seemed to caress himself as he rubbed the towel over his chest stopping at the nipples. He ran a finger around his left nipple and moaned at the sensation. The raven-haired detective felt his own hand go under his shirt and gently rubbed his own nipple and was shocked at how good it felt to him. Light sat at the head of the bed with nothing but the towel covering himself around the waist. Light's hand glided across his chest and seemed to get dangerously low to his forbidden region. L watched with curiosity and copied every movement Light did on the screen. Light slowly slid the damp white towel of just revealing the head of his cock and rubbed it arching his back into the feel of it. L did the same undoing the button on his pants and gently rubbed the fully erect head. Light close his eyes and wrapped his hand around the shaft and began moving his hand up and down. L was a little nervous about dong this, but kept his eyes on the boy on the bed and immediately began moving his hand against his shaft. Light started to moan at the touch of his damp hand against his erection and L couldn't help but moan at the sound of Light's moans.

"Ahh...yes...deeper..." Light panted as he squeezed gently on his testicles. L tried to hold back while clenching his teeth at the tightness around his throbbing flesh. They were both so close to their release that the sweat dripping down their bodies made their lengths slicker and made their hand move faster within seconds. Light inserted a single finger into his entrance pushing it in and out of his hole. L was unsure, but knew that was something not every **straight** male does. L noticed how playing with that certain "area" seemed to please Light and made him squirm even more. He wasn't sure how that would feel to him seeing as this was practically the first time he's touched himself in quite a while. But he wanted to enjoy himself just as the brown-haired boy was enjoying it. He slowly reached down with the other hand and circled a finger around his tight spot. It somewhat tingled and sent an electric shock to the tip of his erection. He was wet enough to insert so he relaxed his body and slowly inserted his index finger through the tight space. His finger was only half way in his body, but still cringed at the abnormal sensation. He dug deeper and felt nerves that made him wince as his finger grazed over them.

L pushed in and out with his finger at the same pace Light was going and stated to enjoy it_. _

_"It...feels...it feels...good...so good_..." L thought as he let his head tilt back speeding up the pace of every sexual action he performed. Light groaned in delight and with one final thrust of his hips, he felt his release as his warm seed ooze from the tip of his limp appendage. L did one final thrust and with a loud stifling yelp, released his own supply letting it plop on the cold linoleum floor. Light laid exhausted with his chest rising and falling at a fast pace with a seductive and pleased smile on his face looking up at where one of the cameras were hidden. When the sugar-craved man saw his grin, a shiver went down his back and jumped up to turn the screen off, but still had it on record. He fell into the back of his rolling computer chair and tried to catch any breath he had in his lungs.

_"Why...did he look up? I wonder...did he...see me? Does he know_?"

L thought over what happened in the last few hours of observation. Watching Chief Yagami's son seemed to bring up...undiscovered feelings. A faint blush ran across his alabaster skin as he thought of every moan, scream, and breath taken as he watched Light with open eyes and an open mind. For once in his life, he knew he needed rest. With shaky legs, he got up, got a towel to wipe the floor of any proof of his enjoyment, and went upstairs to lay down for a while before getting up to do more investigating. The thing he wanted to investigate the most was how it turned from "L vs. Kira" to something like this. I crouched on the bed in the other room pondering this new "evidence until he fell asleep in his position.

* * *

Light kept looking into the camera watching over his bed as a small chuckle escaped his lips. His hand slowly caressed his chest as it was still rising and falling at an increased rate. The thought of knowing that the great detective L might have been watching him sent a rush to his body like a cool breeze dancing over him.

_"I hope you enjoyed the performance L. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Keep watching me. I'll have you yet, L." _

Light felt he wasn't being watched anymore so he decided to wash up a little and get in bed. He wanted to dream about everything. He wondered everything. What his face looked like, how turned on was he, how his body felt to his own hand. He wanted to know every feeling the detective had in that moment of pleasure. He didn't even know what L looked like let alone know how he would look at his peak of climax, but he needed to know. He desired to know and with an evil smile on his face, he drifted off to sleep just to dream about who would've been watching him from beyond the computer screen.

**Author's Final Word: Hoped you liked this one and that it wasn't like all the other LXLight stories. I'll hopefully do another chapter soon when I get back into a writing mood. **


	2. Chapter 2

After the events that have taken place during the late nights of "observations", L has finally made Light part of the Task Force. Deep down, the detective was thrilled and nervous just being around the young man without seeing him through a computer monitor. He knew more than every that he had to keep himself calm and collected. "Welcome to the Task Force Light," he said trying not to let a single nerve slip from his lips. Light turned to him with a cute yet slightly seductive smile and said, "as long as I can work with you, it's an honor to be here." L turned away from the young man and sat in his usual position stacking sugar cubes next to his untouched cup of coffee. 'This is going to be a lot of fun,' Light thought to himself as he watched the strange detective carefully.

Many days passed and still nothing came up with the Kira case. People were still dying and yet him main suspect was sitting right next to him working on the computer. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something couldn't be right. One day, the detective known as Ryuzaki came up with a way to keep every close eye on the boy's whereabouts. The only choice they had was to stick together.

Literally.

Light couldn't help but be a little suspicious about the metal ring around his wrist with L on the other side of it. Of course, the so-called "girlfriend" gave more than her share of words. 'There's no end to her mouth today, is there?' L thought as he watched Misa Amane pound her fists into Light's chest. It seems like no matter how many times L would tell the screaming blond he didn't want to do this, deep down he was gleaming with excitement. It seemed like she would whine about anything that was bad about having himself and Light handcuffed together. L kind of felt a little happy about somewhat "taking" Light for himself and seeing her suffer, but he still kept his face calm and stern. But still, more than anything he didn't want to accompany the strange couple on any of their dates. But there was one thing that made the detective really interested; Light was nowhere near interested in Misa Amane. L knew there was a reason that every time Misa would go near Light, his raven black hair seemed to stand out more than usual. Everyone in the room of the Task Force building were about to lose their minds if the perky model couldn't be quiet, but thanks to Aizawa, the room was finally calm when he booted the teen idol out of the room.

After a few hectic days of whining from Misa, moving to a new headquarters, and more sweets for the sweet tooth detective, things seemed to be working smoothly for both men. Although beating each other senseless was not what anyone would find "smooth". As they were about to punch each other's lights out, clueless Matsuda called trying to break up the confrontation. At least they could agree that Matsuda was a complete idiot. L was kind of down about the whole dispute. He didn't really mean to say how he felt in a way that pissed off his secret crush. Not to mention the waste of a piece of strawberry cake was just painful to his heart. But still, if he couldn't save the cake, he would at least try saving his friendship with someone he wants to be more than friends with. After all, they were still handcuffed to each other and there's no way of getting away from him. As Light wiped away blood from his lips, L got up dragging the boy with him to the bathroom as much as Light tried to resist. He was just too tired and followed behind as L closed the door once they were alone in the spacious bathroom together. L was luck that Misa had to go work on a movie roll and left the apartment with Matsuda.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell are you doing now?" Light complained as L seemed to ignore him and kept doing something with his back turned away from him. Light looked at the occupied L for a few minutes until he turned around with a wet towel in his hand. L raised the towel and wiped away the dries blood from the other man's lips as Light stood in complete awe and confusion.

"You should really take care of these wounds. Like I said, I'm stronger than I look," L said staring deeply into Light's chocolate brown eyes. Light couldn't help but wonder why this way happening. The man he admired as a detective and despised as a human being was trying to be nice to him. He didn't know what to think but somehow he couldn't help but stare into the endless darkness of his eyes. L softly caressed Light's face with the warm towel soothing every bruised he caused on his face. It seemed the more L washed Light's face, the closer he got to it and backed Light into the sink. Even in the spacious bathroom, Light breathed hard and heavy as if he was in a closet.

"You know, I didn't mean to upset you before. Guess I took all my frustration out on you in the worst way. I do apologize. You see, deep down, I really want us to be closer than that," L whispered as he inched a little closer to Light's now blushing face. Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. The great detective L was saying sorry and Light couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how handsome the detective looked up close. It's true that Ryuzaki was strange in his manner of doing things. Even what he ate and how he held everything so delicately was something that intrigued Light the moment he saw him. He had to admit it was kind of cute how he ate his sweets. Suddenly, Light was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own in a passionate kiss. Light felt every nerve on his body twitch as he saw L's closed eyes engaging him and felt L's long and slender arms wrap around him. As the dark-haired detective pulled back from the kiss, he looked up at the surprised look in Light's brown eyes and the blush across his face. Even L himself felt his face feel warm as he gave a small smirk. Another thing that shocked Light beyond reason. L turned away from Light and spoke calmly and slowly. "I suppose friends aren't necessarily the ones to do this kind of thing. Please don't be too surprised about what just happened. I have to say you are quite the character to admire." As L was about to open the bathroom door and leave out, Light called out his name. Thinking back, the last time he said his name in a calming manner, he got a blow to the face. It was clear how L was a little nervous as he turned back to the brown-haired man. As his face turned around, his lips were suddenly crushed by Light's lips and his body in a tight embrace. L couldn't help but be shocked at Light's action as he was slowly absorbed by the feel his Light's lips.

"If this isn't what friends do, then maybe we can try and be more than friends," Light said as he stared into L's dark pools. L couldn't help but smile a little bit more at the thought of finally being with someone he wanted. The thought of a battle between Kira and L seemed to vanish as they moved in for another lip lock. As L's lips slowly parted, Light's tongue darted into L's mouth tasting every kind of cake and candy L has eaten. L could taste Light's mouth that had a sweetness that couldn't be compared to anything he's ever had in his life. L felt his back hit the wall as Light closed any gaps between them and pinned L's thin arms to his sides. L couldn't help but be shocked at the feeling of the young man's hand rubbing between his legs and moving dangerously close to the forming erection in his pants. Light smirked against L's lips as he slipped a single hand into the detective's jeans and slowly rubbed his hardness through the underwear. L quivered at the feeling and felt his arms wrap tightly around Light's neck deepening the kiss. Light let his fingertips run across the dark-haired man's member as he moved his lips from L's mouth to his pale neck leaving a trail of kisses. L's breath became hard and heavy as he ran his finger through Light's tan brown hair. Light went another step further and slipped his hand in his underwear and started to massage L's erection as he heard a few moans pass through L's lips. L felt his whole body shake and became lightheaded in that short amount of time. It was as if he was drowning in pleasure. It would've been like that one night he was watching Light through the computer screen, but having his obsession touch him the way he was now was pure bliss. Light could feel his own member hardening just by the sounds of L's shaky moans as he moved his hand more and more around L's member.

"Light...don't...don't stop..." L whispered as he gripped the brown hair in his hands as he was nearing his peak. Light moved his hand a little faster gripping the shaft and feeling it leak from the tip. L's head was spinning and he was inches away from his release until...

"LIGHT! I'm back from shopping! And I found the cutest outfit at a store near the set of the movie. Light, my darling, where are you?"

L had to hold his breath at the sound of Misa's high pitched voice screaming for Light. Light covered L's mouth and put a single finger to his lips telling him to keep quiet. L nodded in understanding as Light called out to the loud moth blond in the apartment.

"I'm taking shower right now. I'll be out in a few minutes," he called out never taking his gaze off L as he watched him look away from him. Misa was five seconds away from coming into the bathroom with Light until the phone rang through the room with Matsuda on the other line. Misa hung off the phone and called out to Light in the bathroom.

"Sorry Light. I left my purse with Matsu so I gotta go down stairs real quick. I'll be back in a minute, OK?" Misa said as she left out the apartment. Light and L breathed a sigh of relief until Light forced a kiss onto L's lips. As Light pulled away, with a small smirk he leaned in and whispered into L's ear.

"We'll try and finish this later."

L felt his pale face turn red as Light started to leave the bathroom with L limply trailing along. L felt his heart race as to thinking what this young college student could have in mind for him. Only time will tell. He was either falling for a friend or falling for a foe.

**Author's Note: I have no idea why it seems like I'm planning another chapter, but I guess I'm. Hope you like this one and the next chapter and how many other chapter I plan on randomly writing.**


End file.
